Bailamos
by savage garden freak
Summary: Legolas and Nakago at a nightclub o.O Legolas in leather o.O O.o chappie 3 up!
1. leather vest

Bailamos Disclaimer: I don't own the title or several of the characters and places. Enrique Iglesias, Yuu Watase and J.R.R. Tolkein hold those privileges. I came up with this story while listening to this song, hence the name.  
  
Tonight we dance; I leave my life in your hands.  
We take the floor, nothing is forbidden, anymore.  
Don't let the world in outside; don't let the moment go by,  
Nothing can stop us, tonight!  
  
Nakago walked into the nightclub, trailed by his faithful followers, Soi and Tomo. He glanced around before heading to the second level, overlooking the dance floor. **Is he here? ** He thought. He looked for the swirling hair and flashing eyes of the object of his affection. He finally spotted him dancing with a group of girls who looked barely old enough to drive. He gasped at what he was wearing. Sure he hadn't exactly been demure in his choice of clothes before, but he had never dressed this blatantly sexy before. He was wearing super tight leather pants that emphasized his muscles, a pair of tight, mid-calf velvet boots and a leather vest that revealed more then it concealed and the entire collection was black, which only accented his pale features and healthy tan. Nakago rose and slunk, panther-like, down the stairs. He strode towards his goal.  
  
Bailamos, and the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos, te quiero, amor mio,  
Bailamos, wanna live this life forever  
Bailamos, te quiero, amor mio, te quiero  
  
Legolas looked up. He was there again, watching the crowed with a cool indifference. Legolas felt a tremor run through him at the sight of that beautiful, blonde, bishounen who wore power like a cloak and exuded masculinity as easily as breathing. He looked back at his dance partners and promised himself that tonight; he wouldn't be so shy, that he would ask him to dance. He moved onto another group of dancers and glanced back up. And froze. He wasn't there. Legolas looked around, but couldn't find him. As the next song started he felt someone grab his wrist. He knew who it was before he turned around. " Will you dance with me?" Nakago said, his tone making the request into an order, as if he already knew the answer. Legolas felt his mouth go dry at the sound of Nakago's voice. "Y-yes." He replied. A space seemed to clear around them as Nakago glanced at the crowd. "I'm Nakago." Nakago stated. "What's your name, sexy?" "I-I'm Legolas." He stuttered as they glided through the music and crowd as though they were the only ones on the dance floor. Then what Nakago had said penetrated his brain. ** He thinks I'm sexy! ** He could have screamed with excitement but he didn't think that would earn him any brownie points. As the song ended, Nakago leaned closer. "Be out side at one thirty, precisely." He whispered, his lips almost touching the delicate curve of Legolas's ear. Legolas shivered. Nakago smirked, then stalked back to his customary table, followed by a glowering Tomo and Soi. 


	2. time

Disclaimer: they still don't belong to me. Oh, and Eulene honey, he's not gay, he's bi. Also, what's wrong with gay people?!?  
  
Tonight I'm yours, we can make it happen  
I'm so sure. Now I'm letting go,  
There is something I think you should know  
I won't be leaving your side; we're going to dance through the night,  
I want to reach for the stars!  
  
Legolas glanced at the clock. 1:20. ** O.k. I got to stay cool just ten more minutes. ** He glanced back at the clock.1: 21. ** The clock must be busted; it's been more then a minute already. ** He started winding his way to the exit.  
  
Bailaimos, and the rhythm take you over  
Bailaimos, te Quiero, amore mio,  
Bailaimos, want to live this life forever  
Bailaimos, te quiero, amore mio, te quiero  
  
**He's impatient, ** Thought Nakago, smirking. **That's good, very good. ** "Tomo, Soi, we're leaving now." He got up and strode out, not bothering to see if they were following. He knew they were from years of having them follow him around practically everywhere. Though he was relieved that they no longer deluded themselves with the thought that he might love them or that they loved him, he was glad that they remained loyal to him. Part of their loyalty stemmed from their past feelings for him and part of it was from gratitude. He had found people that they could relate to better and hooked them up. For Tomo, he had found a foul-mouthed redhead named Tasuki. For Soi, he had found a short weirdo named Miboshi. Whatever, he didn't really care anyways. He turned back to his thoughts of his current object of affection.  
  
Tonight we dance  
Like no tomorrow  
If you will stay with me  
Te quiero, mi amo  
  
Legolas looked across the street, at the clock over the gas station. 1:30 exactly! He had barely made it out in time. "Hello, Legolas." Purred a voice right next to his right shoulder. He squeaked and spun around. "You are precisely on time. If you hadn't of been on time, I would have left without you." Said Nakago, smirking. "This is Tomo," he said indicating a young, really sexy guy. "And this is Soi." He finished indicating a rather attractive young woman. **If I hadn't already met Nakago, I would have gone with either of these two. Mmm, they're both built the same but I think Tomo is just a little prettier then Soi. Soi is more handsome then beautiful, I think. ** Legolas mused as they walked to the car. 


	3. manse

Bailamos Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. *Valiantly defends self* I happen to like the Tomo/Tasuki pairing. If you have ever seen Tomo without his makeup, you know he's a hottie. And one hottie deserves another, and Tasuki is definitely a hottie too. Besides, Tasuki/Chichiri pairings are overdone.  
  
"Beautiful" Nakago murmured, pulling Legolas closer. "Sexy" he said, kissing him gently. "A rose" Nakago finished, smirking. Soi frowned. "Hey, no fair. No one else's playmate is here." She pouted. "You could make out with Tomo." He replied. Legolas snickered at the looks of disgust and horror on Tomo and Soi's faces. Just then, they pulled up in front of a beautiful three-story mansion.  
  
Legolas looked at the house in awe. It was the largest one he had ever seen. "Who owns this place?" he asked. "We all own it." Said Tomo "It is our playhouse." Added Soi. He merely nodded as he continued to stare in awe. ** What am I doing here? Surely someone who can afford this place could choose whom he or she wanted, right? And it wouldn't be some college punk of questionable sexuality like me. I don't belong here.** Legolas sighed.  
  
Nakago noticed Legolas's sudden melancholy. He wrapped his arms around him and gently kissed him. "What's wrong?" he murmured, concerned. Legolas sighed and looked away. "Nothing" he said, "I just don't belong here." "You belong here because you are mine. This is my house; I merely let the rest of my guests rent rooms here. Now, please, come inside." Nakago invited, kissing him. He wrapped his arm around Legolas's waist. "If you want I can introduce you to everyone." Nakago said, nuzzling his neck. "I think they will like you. Mmm? You ready?" Legolas nodded. They went in.  
  
Legolas jumped as a person hurtled through the air at Tomo. "Where the hell have ya been, Tomo? I've missed ya." Said the person, before kissing Tomo passionately. "That foulmouthed redhead is Tomo's lover Tasuki." Informed Nakago. "Nice ta meet'cha." drawled Tasuki. "You're cute." He added lightly kissing Legolas who just stared in shock. "Ignore him, Tasuki's a flirt but he really loves Tomo. Why, I have no idea, but he does." Soi whispered confidentially to Legolas. "MIBOSHI!" she yelled suddenly. A door down the hall opened and a really short guy floated out. "Soi? You will have to wait a few minutes, your surprise isn't ready yet." Miboshi called back, blowing her a kiss. Then he disappeared back into the room shutting the door behind him. "Oh well." Soi muttered.  
  
Noticing Legolas's confusion, Nakago pulled him aside. "Just stay by me and I'll introduce you to everyone." Legolas nodded. They passed a guy with blue hair. "That's Chichiri. His fiancé just died of cancer and his best friend committed suicide. Apparently, his best friend was in love with his fiancé and couldn't live without her. Those two in the corner are Chiriko and his older brother Mitsukake. Their parents died in a car crash three years ago and Mitsukake's fiancé died last year of pneumonia. Over there is Aragorn and his fiancé..." "Arowyn. She is my cousin." Interrupted Legolas most of my family think it's improper for her to marry him because he doesn't have money of his own. At least, he's not independently wealthy. They disapprove of me too. They think that I'm unclean or something just because I don't restrict my passion to those of the proper gender." His face twisted into a wry grimace. "I hate them and their stupid prejudices and pride. Most of the time they act like I'm not there, unless they want something. Or they act like I'll infect them or their precious children with something. Same with her, we've gotten pretty close actually." Just then Arowyn looked up and smiled. Turning to Aragorn she said something then approached Legolas. "My darling twinling! How are you? I've missed you so much." She cried, throwing her arms around him and hugging him fiercely.  
  
"I'm good, how goes it with you?" Legolas replied, deftly extricating himself from her crushing embrace. "I'm well. Where on earth did you get that outfit? It's outrageous!" she exclaimed. Legolas blushed. "It was a birthday present from one of my admirers. I haven't had the courage to wear it till tonight. Or the shoes." He added, winking at her to remind her of their privet joke. Arowyn laughed. "You always were a clothes horse." She joked lightly punching him on the shoulder. Then she kissed him on the cheek and went back to her fiancé. Legolas and Nakago returned to strolling through the house.  
  
Nakago pointed to a couple exiting the room in front of them. "That's Tamahome and Miaka. I don't particularly like them, but they pay their rent on time. Over there is Suboshi and Yui. It took him forever to woo her, but now they're inseparable. Those two there are Hotohori and Nuriko and no they aren't girls. People often think they are though." Nakago paused and Legolas took the opportunity to kiss him. 


End file.
